God of Combat
God of Combat ''' was one of the Gods and creators of Lucid Adventure. He hosted the annual Combat Tournament. Appearance Gallery Webtoon Roy Han and God of War fishing.jpg Sword of Combat God2.jpg|Combat God facing Rigos with is Giant Sword a year before the start of the series (Episode 41) Combat God v Rigos1.jpg|Combat God defeating Rigos a year before the start of the series (Episode 41) Combat God1.jpg|Combat God watching The Subjugation Round (Episode 36) Combat God's Barrier1.jpg|Combat God using a barrier to deflect Light's immobilization technique with The Ruler's Lock (Episode 50) Combat God.jpg Combat God2.jpg|Combat God removing the traces of Nightmare from HCLW (Episode 50) Combat God3.jpg|Combat God watching The Siege Round (Episode 80) Combat God4.jpg|Combat God watching The Siege Round with Yopi (Episode 86) Choco Bibi10.jpg|Episode 95 The Gods during the War in Yopi Land1.jpg God of Combat with the Divine Strength in his arm.jpg Personality Relationships Gods Roy Han God of Blessings God of Death Gods of Time and Space Combat NPC Dacon Schub Giga Dark's Party Hardcore Leveling Warrior Dark Sora Yopi Land Yopi Others Zero Rigos Skills & Abilities Overview As one of the 'creators' and Gods of Lucid Adventure, God of Combat is one of the strongest beings in the game and arguably the most powerful God in the game bar Roy Han himself. He was able to easily defeat a Nightmarized Rigos, who was capable of overpowering the #3 Ranked Hardcore Leveling Warrior, without even a single blemish on his persons. During the PvP Round, he was able to easily block a blow from a Zero that had absorbed both the God of Blessings and God of Death. The force created from the blocked blow caused the Tomb of Swords that was several miles below to tremble, which caused the Combat Tournament spectators to fear for their lives.Episode 169 As a God, God of Combat has the ability to permanently banish players from Lucid Adventure, as was seen when he banished the Giga player for cheating a previous iteration of the combat tournament.Episode 95 '''Godly Strength: Telportation: Godly Durability: Detection Skill: Administrator Powers: Telekenisis.jpg Telekinesis1.jpg Telekinesis3.jpg Telekinesis4.jpg Telekinesis5.jpg Telekenisis: 'Combat God with a flick of his finger is able to move objects as large as a giant mountain with a simple finger movement. Combat God used Telekinesis drop an extremely large land mass on Rigos after defeating to let him "cool off for a little while".Episode 41 Skill Tree Divine Skills * 'Divine Barrier: God of Combat creates a crimson colored barrier that is powerful enough to deflect the immobilization spell from The Ruler's Lock, Light's God grade item. * Arrow of God: * God's Fist: God of Combat is enshrouded by a giant gold coloured arm and delivers a blow to the target. * Divine Strengthened Sword Aura: God of Combat gathers the power of his multiple Swords of God into his right arm. ** Divine Skill - Divine Sword Aura: God of Combat slashes the target with his right arm. ** Strengthened Sword Aura Annihilation: God of Combat gathers even more power into his right arm before delivering a piercing strike to his target. * Summon - Sword of God: God of Combat summons multiple giant swords and launches them at his target telekenetically. Items Weapons * [[Sword of God|'Sword of God']] History Background Season 1 Legacy Notes & Trivia * God of Combat was first mentioned in Episode 22. His first appearance was in Episode 33. References Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Gods Category:Deceased Characters